


Chloe Slurp and the Stardew Sluts

by DraceDomino



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Condoms, Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Orgy, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Ever since retired grunge rocker Chloe Slurp moved to Stardew Valley, the people of Pelican Town have been torn over her. A lot of the older folks don't like her tattoos, piercings, and rebellious attitude...but she definitely has some fans among the hot young women in town.It's not uncommon for Chloe to host parties at her house where the girls smoke a bit of weed, do a bit of flirting, and end up showing Chloe just how much fun her new farmer's life can be.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Slurp and the Stardew Sluts  
-by Drace Domino

Pelican Town wasn’t anywhere near prepared for Chloe Slurp. Most of the residents of the yokel town had never even heard her music, and when the grunge star arrived to take over her grandfather’s old farm she turned more than a few heads. Some of the older residents didn’t approve of the piercings in her tongue or her nose or her brow, and some of the more puritan hicks gawked at her full sleeve tattoo of two redheads making out while their lower halves merged into the body of a shared snake tail. Pierre stiffened up in fear every time she stepped into the store as if she was about to rob it, Caroline and Jodi were absolutely convinced she was a Satan worshipper come to bring the city harm, and Lewis had to hold a secret town meeting almost every other night to convince them she was just a regular girl.

And he was right. Piercings and tattoos aside, Chloe Slurp didn’t come to Stardew Valley to do any of them harm. A nice and quiet retirement away from the heroin and the parties and the constant barrage of fans was just what this rocked-out star needed. A place where she could lounge about all day fishing or gathering berries, a place that held cheesy Sunday school shit like egg hunts and flower dances. A place that the Chloe Slurp of five years ago never would’ve stepped foot in because she considered it low on her two highest priorities: fun and pussy.

She was glad she finally gave it a shot, as it turned out Pelican Town had plenty of both.

“A’ight...you’re sure your old man’s not going to come knocking again?” Chloe was leaning against the entrance to her door, wearing a flannel shirt buttoned up just enough to cover her chest - while also making it damn clear she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Messy black hair made it look like she had just gotten out of bed even though it was already dark out, and the former rocker’s gaze carried permanent bags under her eyes from a decade of hard living. As she looked at the girl standing before her door Chloe allowed her tongue to pass across her teeth, and she gave a little grunt in thought. “I mean, I dig hanging out with you, but if that nerd’s going to crash another one of my fuckin’ parties, Maru…”

“I promise! I promise he won’t come looking for me!” Maru bounced up and down on her heels, her eyes taking on a pleading look as she folded her hands against one another. She could see just over Chloe’s shoulder that the party was already in progress - and the poor thing sorely wanted to get in on the fun. “He’s out with my Mom at the saloon, they’ll be there all night. I promise!”

Chloe clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and pondered the girl standing before her. Maru was a difficult prospect - cute as they came and a damn sight smarter than the rest of the hicks of Pelican Town, but her dad was as square as they came. Usually not a problem, if it wasn’t for the fact that the fucker had the gaw to come pounding on her door if he couldn’t find his daughter to hawk over her. Ultimately, Maru was just too good to pass up despite the risk, and Chloe gave a tiny gesture over her shoulder to invite her inside.

“C’mon.” She gave a tiny half-smile, and as Maru trotted past even swung a hand down to give her a nice, hard slap across her rump. Maru gasped and giggled, adjusting her glasses and blushing as she moved deeper in, chased only by Chloe’s voice. “But if he fucks things up, that’s the last time you’re allowed over until you move out of that fuckin’ place.”

With that, Chloe swung the door closed and hit the locks, turning back to the party already in progress. There was a time when she would’ve said that Pelican Town had nothing fun to do, but these days she knew the truth.

Pelican Town had daughters. And she would never get tired of doing them.

***

As Maru and Chloe moved back to the living room, they were greeted by the smiling faces of two of the other cuties in town that had claimed the grunge star’s eye - Abigail and Emily. The blue-haired hippie and the purple-haired goth made for a lovely trio when joined with Maru’s nerdiness, each one hitting on a particular taste that Chloe enjoyed. Anyone could bag a hot blonde like Emily’s sister, but those kind of bitches were never as much fun as they claimed on the front of the package. Chloe might not have known a fucking thing about farming when she first moved to Stardew Valley, but she knew plenty about picking out the sweetest peaches around.

“Glad you could make it, Maru.” Abigail was lounging on Chloe’s couch, wearing nothing more than a baggy blue t-shirt and a pair of panties that matched the color of her hair. She was taking up as much of the couch as she could, and pinched between her lips was a joint with a slowly burning ember. “Your Daddy’s not going to ruin our fun again, is he?”

Maru didn’t respond immediately, merely blushing enormously and hanging her head. From her position seated on the floor Emily moved a hand to take the other girl’s, tugging her down and giving her a sweet smile. Much like Abigail, Emily was wearing little more than a t-shirt and panties, and leaving her crossed legs bare until a pair of gem-print socks were pulled nearly to her knees.

“It’s okay! We’re just happy you could come.” Emily beamed as she tugged the other girl down, and even gave her a soft half-hug upon arrival. “We were just spending some time unwinding. Letting allllll the negative energy of the week flow away and allllll the positive energy flow within.”

Chloe paused before joining the trio, lingering near the kitchen as she watched the three settle. Abigail might have given Maru a hard time on arrival but she was quick to pass the joint - an important, selfless quality in any group of horny farmer daughters. As the three girls continued to smoke and chat Chloe allowed herself the chance to admire it all, resting her hip against the kitchen counter and sliding her hands down into the front pockets of her jeans. The only light in the room was from the fireplace at the far end, and outside of the soft voices of the other three girls the entire place was as silent as the grave. The room carried the scent of fresh grown weed from her very own crop out back, and even when her cat hopped up to the counter to receive a few pets, he felt extra-soft underneath her sweeping touch.

Chloe simply sighed, and allowed her tongue to curl against the sides of the stud pierced through the middle, teasing it back and forth as she savored this quiet moment. Even with the knowledge that before the night was over she’d be wildly fucking all three of these girls, this would’ve been a lazy night for the superstar. Two years ago she was selling out stadiums to would-be edgy hipster teens and Gen-Xers trying to desperately relive the nineties, playing songs like “Muff Enough,” “Fuckwagon,” and her all-time biggest hit, “Hatethroat.” She had a bouncer that checked IDs to make sure her nightly slut delivery was always eighteen and up, a dealer in every major city, and a tour bus that would never get the fuckstench scrubbed from it.

To the Chloe Slurp of two years ago, this was no party. This was what she did when she was sick - the chicken soup and bedrest of a drug-fueled bitch with more track marks than close relatives. Damn surprising how quickly things could change. Fucking these three cuties might not be quite the same as exposing herself on stage and daring a girl in the front row to go down on her, but at least her system was clean enough to remember it the next morning.

“Hey! Chloe, come on over!” Abigail finally noticed the lingering hostess, and pulled her legs away from the other side of the couch to make room for her. She gently took the joint as Emily handed it over, and held it out towards the rough-looking star with an inviting look on her face. “You didn’t ask us over tonight just to hang out over there, did you?”

“...heh. Guess not.” Chloe lifted her pierced brow, drug her hand once more across the back of her cat, and slowly shoved forward to take her spot. By the time she joined them Maru had already matched the dress code - T-shirt and panties, and a relaxed smile on her face. Chloe was the only one that deviated with her jeans still cinched tight around her waist, and her button-up flannel still barely managing to keep her breasts hidden. As the rocker dropped down onto her ass she moved both hands out - one to take the joint from Abigail’s fingers and the other to scoop the girl’s bare legs up, pulling them across her lap in a relaxed fashion. Underneath the gaze of the three local babes she took a slow drag, holding it in for a few long counts before pursing her lips and letting the smoke billow in a teasing serpentine. From there she passed to Maru, and settled her rump into her seat as she drew her gaze across the girls. “Go on with whatever you three were talkin’ ‘bout.”

It was probably chickens or leeks or some goofy farmer shit, but Chloe didn’t care. She could listen to that lame ass hickspeak all night long, if it meant chilling with three of the sweetest pieces of ass she’d ever met.

 

***

The “party” as Chloe generously called it didn’t take much longer before they got to the best part. All in all the girls only made their way through three joints total, and stretched over a pair of long hours spent casually talking about Pelican Town, Chloe knew that the buzz came more from the company than the weed. The entire time she had her hands on at least one of her girls - whether cupped against one of Abigail’s calves as she held her legs in her lap, slipped into Maru’s hair as the young inventor leaned against the couch, or reaching out to give Emily’s pert little ass a squeeze when she made her way to the kitchen to refill her water. The entire time the grunge star didn’t say much, usually chiming in only when she had a few choice words for some of the girls’ relatives. Maru’s dad was an overbearing dick, Abigail’s mom was a nagging bitch, and Emily’s sister was a vapid cunt.

At least in Chloe’s vocal opinion, and none of them ever seemed to argue.

“...last hit.” Chloe finally spoke up as she pinched what was left of the joint, arching a brow as she gazed across the three girls with a growing smile on her face. Not that she couldn’t supply them with more weed, but...the sooner they stopped smoking, the quicker they’d start fucking. Before Chloe took the final drag of the night she offered the girls a challenge, one that she had administered to girls in dressing rooms across the country and one that she never tired of watching. “First one to get her panties off gets to shotgun it.”

As soon as she offered the task, all three girls went wild trying to oblige. Abigail’s legs kicked off of Chloe’s lap and Emily rolled onto her back, hitching her thumbs against her panties and lifting them wildly away from her rump. Maru was the slowest on the draw, flopping onto her side and rocking back and forth with a pathetic whimper from the back of her throat. For such a smart girl, she sure went stupid when there was a prize she wanted.

All three girls soon sent their panties towards Chloe, and the shaggy-haired girl caught the first pair with a smirk. Silky to the touch, slightly damp at the front, and a vibrant bright blue that perfectly matched the color of Emily’s shoulder-length hair. With the other two pairs of panties still sitting in her lap, Chloe wordlessly gestured for Emily to crawl over while she brought the joint to her lips and drew in that precious, final drag.

Maru and Abigail were both left pouting with exposed pussies as Emily stood tall and triumphant. She was too nice of a girl to brag, but it was clear that she was quite pleased with herself as she padded over towards Chloe’s lap and moved to straddle her. Sinking down atop the new farmer, she brought her nethers to rest against the heavy bulge in Chloe’s jeans, and she patiently waited for her to finish drawing in that last hit as she moved her hands to the rocker’s firm shoulders.

“...s’fine. It’s really fucking sexy to watch.” This wasn’t Abigail’s first time losing the competition, and she had already found the silver lining in it. She patted the spot between herself and Chloe for Maru to finally join them on the couch, and once the inventor did she even threaded her arms around her waist and rested her chin atop her shoulder. Together they watched, eyes wide and their attention transfixed, all while Emily giggled and Chloe’s cheeks puffed out from her intake.

“You two! You’re going to make me blush!” Emily beamed, even though she was already there. She swatted a hand out at Maru’s belly, and nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. “You can’t let me have my reward in peac--”

Emily was swiftly cut off by the hand that closed around her shirt collar, twisting it just enough to force her head forward. As Chloe’s other hand slapped down against Emily’s bare ass she yanked the girl’s head close, her eyes half-lidded in a calm and relaxed look as their mouths drew closer and closer. Emily was already quaking, trembling, a wet mess of excitement by the time their noses touched, and she could feel the grunge star wrench her hand a little harder against the fabric of her shirt.

It was slow to deliver - teasing, taunting, making sure that not just Emily but the other girls knew...there was no one like Chloe Slurp in Stardew Valley. Her eyes closed as she continued holding in the hit, breathing halted as she let her mouth close upon Emily’s own in a chaste touch of lips to lips. A gentle brush from one corner to the next made the hippie girl tremble a little more, and she continued to hold her mouth open in a constant stead of readiness for the sweetest hit of the night. Each second that she expected Chloe to deliver it the farmer tormented her a little more, all while that hand pressed against her ass tightened fingers and pulled her forward, forcing her to grind that sensitive, tender slit against her own bulging lap.

“...fuck…” Abigail whispered, voice low and excitement building. The arms around Maru had already evolved into a more intimate touch, one hand squeezing one of the inventor’s surprisingly large breasts while the other was drifting lower and lower to between her dark skinned thighs. “...so fucking hot…”

“It really is…” Maru nodded quietly, and adjusted her glasses with a delicate pinch to the corner. She swallowed so nervously that a loud gulp filled the air between them, and she parted her lips as if she was the one that was about to receive that big, direct shotgun of smoke.

When Chloe finally gave Emily what she craved, all three girls quaked in pleasure. The lips of the rocker parted and she ushered the smoke squarely into Emily’s mouth, letting it pass across her studded tongue with a gentle breath to move it along. Emily’s deep inhale came in that same moment and her fingers tightened against Chloe’s shoulders, pressing in with a nearly white-knuckled grip as she convulsed and trembled from sensations both induced and aroused.

For these little farm girls, weed was as hard as things would ever get, but that was fine with Chloe. The hot little babes could’ve made over the counter cough syrup fun. As Emily straddled her with a quivering whimper, Chloe finally turned her attention over to the others with a lazy smile spread across her face. She gave them a simple jerk of her head to beckon them over, and they recognized the signal.

They were done fucking around, now it was time to just plain fuck.

***

The shirts had joined the panties on the floor in Chloe’s living room, and laying atop the pile was a discarded pair of jeans with ripped knees and coffee stains. Chloe’s shirt was still draped across her shoulders but by now it had been fully unbuttoned, swinging free and open to reveal a flat, toned stomach and a pair of firm breasts, each one sporting a metal bar pierced through the nipple. Chloe was leaning back on the couch as her three best girls fawned over her - Emily kissing up and down her chest and paying particular attention to her pierced nipples, Abigail kneeling on the floor as she let her tongue sweep back and forth across a pair of sensitive balls, and Maru pressing a condom against the tip of Chloe’s stiff, throbbing cock. As she rolled it slowly down over the tip the grunge star groaned in pleasure, and she allowed her hands to reach out far enough that she could feel the warm, wet pussies of Maru and Emily atop her fingers.

“Mmm...why do we always have to use these?” Emily pouted a bit, glancing down at the rubber that now wrapped Chloe’s impressive, thick rod. She stuck her lower lip out, and even batted her adorable eyes towards the other woman. “Please? Just once, can’t we play without them?”

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m ready to knock one of you up.” Chloe merely laughed in response, and slinked a pair of fingers a little harder against Emily’s slit. The blue-haired girl gasped and tensed up, only calming once Chloe let her digits pull back at a gentle, gradual pace. “Besides...I like buying condoms from Pierre knowing I’m gonna use them to wrap his daughter around my dick. Isn’t that right, Abby?”

The heavy blush that crossed over the goth girl’s face carried with it a look of shame, but an excited one. She took that as an invitation that she’d be the first to play, and her mouth pulled away from Chloe’s balls, leaving them wet and glistening from spit. With a teasing expression on her face she swivelled around to kneel right there in the center of the living room floor, bracing herself to her hands and knees and offering herself up with a playful look.

“Well? If that’s why you bought them, better get to it.” The girl offered, gently spreading her thighs to reveal the slender pussy that was so desperately awaiting attention. Chloe merely grinned, scooped her arms around Emily and Maru, and soon slid down to the floor with all of the girls in a heap.

It was a party like every one Chloe Slurp held these days - a long night of her fucking the hottest daughters of Pelican Town again and again and again. Pounding Abigail from behind was just the beginning of their fun, and while she plowed against the girl with that well-protected cock Chloe could feel Maru hugging her from behind and kissing up and down her spine, right as Emily clung to her waist and layered affection against her throat. With nothing more than the fireplace’s light to dance across their flesh Chloe was prepared to bed her bitches all night long, and they had a fresh pack of condoms and a kitchen full of bottled water to keep things going.

In the morning, Pierre and Demetrius would wonder why their daughters were limping. Haley would be curious why Emily wouldn’t sit up straight. The girls would be going home in the morning with the scent of weed on their clothes and the taste of cock on their mouths, all of them with satisfied smiles on their faces and content pussies between their thighs. Chloe Slurp might have run from the spotlight and the fame and the wealth, but she still had groupies. They were always the best part of the job.

After Chloe pounded Abigail into a climax from behind the grunge star just kept jamming forward - locking her hands to Abby’s waist as she rocked back and forth with increasing intensity, plowing that hot, wrapped cock deeper and deeper into the girl’s nethers. Abby was a whimpering mess with her cheek to the floor and her slit a sopping delight, warm and inviting as it shivered in spasming climax. The inevitable rush of pleasure that flowed through Chloe didn’t make it into Abigail’s pussy, however, and instead as she felt that peak crash against her body her copious load started to flood the condom Maru had so delicately wrapped around her. Pulsing, surging, flooding...the tip of the rubber stretched and stretched within Abigail’s pussy as Chloe filled it, and when the rocker began to pull back she had to pinch the sides of it against her dick to prevent it from slipping off. Once she was free that tasty bag of cum popped off easy, and she dangled it before Emily and Maru with a smile spreading across her face.

“Okay, babes.” She beamed, and clicked her tongue stud lightly against her teeth. “You know what I want to see.”

With that, Chloe quickly upturned the condom and squeezed it out like a sauce pack - letting every last drop of cum Abigail had earned ooze out onto the girl’s trembling ass. Maru and Emily didn’t hesitate. As soon as they saw that creamy white land against Abigail’s pale flesh they swept in to clean it up, their tongues drifting forward and wiggling back and forth, brushing across each other as much as they did the third girl’s flesh. The cream played against their lips and the writhing pink muscles of their tongues, and just like always it soon evolved into the two desperately kissing - a tasty treat trapped between and their voices rolling in delighted whimpers.

“...I love this fucking town.” Chloe beamed, leaning back on her haunches as she gazed at the trio, pondering just where to dive next.

 

The night continued in that fashion, with Chloe Slurp making sluts of these three innocent farmgirls in a way their families never would have approved of. Watching Emily and Maru snowball her cum was enough to get Chloe ready for more, and once another condom had been wrapped around her cock she found herself inside of Emily. The future fashion designer rode her cool, shared girlfriend in a cowgirl position as Chloe pressed her back against the couch, and Chloe even treated her to a few intimate moments of desperate kissing where she let Emily feel her tongue get battered by her stud. All the while Abigail and Maru fawned over her, the goth girl kissing up and down her sleeve tattoo while Maru stroked the rocker’s shaggy hair, both a whimpering mess of pleasure.

Another load filled another condom, and another of the three girls was sent into an orgasmic state. This time the treat was all for Maru, who stretched out her tongue and opened her mouth up wide while Emily herself pinched the used condom and squeezed every last drop out onto that trembling pink muscle. She had even nearly moved in to give Maru another cum-filled kiss before Chloe stopped her, and with a free hand tilted Maru’s head back and encouraged her lips to close.

“Swallow for me.” The rocker whispered to the brilliant younger inventor, delighted at the sight of Maru with a mouthful of her condom-drained cream. “Let me see you gulp it down.”

Maru nodded, tightened her throat, and...gulp! The little bulge in her throat as she did so was enough to make Chloe twitch instantly back to life. Nothing was hotter to the hard-lived musician than the sight of an eighteen year old hottie slurping down her squirt. When it was someone as adorably unassuming and timid as Maru? Even better.

“...nice.” The approving word came soon after, right along with her fingers tightening around Maru’s wrist. “C’mon, babes. Bedroom. Now.”

The evening for Chloe Slurp and her trio was just beginning.

***

Three hours later, Chloe laid naked in her bed, wearing nothing but sweat, piercings, ink, and the half-dozen used condoms that had stuck to her flesh as they dismissed them. The three Pelican Town girls were all dozing peacefully in similar states of mess, with Abigail curled the closest against her while Emily and Maru laid face-down in a heap together. It had been a damn fine party - and the proof of it was in the overwhelming stench of fucking and sweat that filled the room. A smell that was familiar to Chloe from her old wild days, a smell that she would never tire of. The retired rocker gave a satisfied sigh as she stretched out, craning her back and stretching an arm out just far enough to grab for the pack of cigarettes on the endstand. She moved slowly and delicately so as not to rouse Abigail or the others, and soon lit up with a soft grunt as the soothing smoke flowed through her.

She was impressed with her girls that night. Maru took it in the ass without asking her to slow down once, and Emily had deepthroated her like a real champ. Judging by the way the other girls were moaning it seemed like Abigail was getting better at eating pussy, and frankly Chloe was happy to see that all three of them had been working on their stamina. Even together they couldn’t outlast the new girl in town, but that was to be expected - she had years of experience making girls just like them moan and quiver, and just a few months ago every last damn one of them was a virgin.

At least they were learning quick. As Chloe continued to smoke, she let a free hand move to pluck some of the used condoms off of her body, flicking them to the floor to clean up later. There were still a few more littered around - one was stuck squarely on Maru’s ass, and she wasn’t sure how it got there but another was draped over the lampshade. She’d have to swing by Pierre’s in the morning and pick up another box.

“...fuckin’ hick town.” Chloe whispered to herself, just before taking another log drag on her smoke. Years ago, those words would’ve been spoken with nothing but dismissive contempt, but these days? These days, they were deeply fond. Pelican Town didn’t have a music scene, or a movie scene, or just about any scene that wasn’t blue ribbon prized pig level bullshit, but it was a nice place for the thick-cocked, loose-moraled rocker to spend her retirement.

Chloe would doze off a few moments after putting out her cigarette, basking in the attention of the three naked girls with smiling faces and sore little pussies. Stardew Valley had been damn good to her, and she was going to do what she could to make this little slice of paradise all the better.

She could fish, she could farm, she could forage, she could mine, and she could fight. But what the formerly hard-partying rocker was really good at was making bitches wet and happy. Her greatest contribution to the local community wasn’t her crops or her fish or the milk from her goats - it was the satisfied smiles on nearly every hot piece of ass in around.

Pelican Town wasn’t ready for Chloe Slurp, but she was undeniably what it needed.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two: Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe swings by to help Penny babysit!

Chloe Slurp and the Stardew Sluts  
Chapter 2  
-by Drace Domino

Domestic life. Chloe Slurp always said that she never wanted any part of it, and for the most part that hadn’t changed. Settling down with just one woman and knocking her up with a couple of brats sounded like a good way to steadily descend into Hell - she was looking to get away from the drugs and the lunacy of the tour scene, but she didn’t want to lose her fucking mind from boredom. And kids, no matter how many Karens claimed were worth it, was something she’d sooner pack her dick in a treasure chest and store it in the attic before she dealt with.

That said, as she reclined on the couch in the most sickeningly nuclear family house she knew, she could see some appeal to it. The place was clean. Quiet. No cigarette burns on the couch, and all the light bulbs were actually working. The scuff marks from her boots were the only scratches on the corner of the coffee table, and she knew that if she dipped into the kitchen she’d find all the classics: baloney, fruit snacks, soda pop, and pictures of the kids on the fridge pinned with magnets. It was fine for the women that dug it...but that’d never be her. She wasn’t the middle-aged mother that hired a babysitter for her youngest son so she could go spend time at the tavern for a change. She wasn’t even the babysitter, doing odd jobs around a dead end town to make ends meet.

No...Chloe Slurp was the dangerous, cool, horny bitch that the lonely babysitter invited over without the mother’s knowledge. A role that suited her quite well...and a role that she was enjoying that very evening.

As Penny shut the door to Vincent’s bedroom, just after finishing reading him a story and putting him to bed, the resident town teacher stepped through the home of Jodi and Kent and into the living room once more. She didn’t look terribly surprised to see the former rocker sitting there, dressed in her usual torn jeans, dusty band tee, and heavy work boots - but she did move a hand out to gently slap the woman’s shoulder as she crept towards the couch.

“I thought you were going to wait outside until I let you in!” She whispered, voice low so as to not risk waking Vincent. “I could get into so much trouble if Jodi found out you’re here!”

“Lurking out in the bushes isn’t exactly a good look, Pen.” Chloe responded with a sleepy-eyed smirk, and lifted a brow as the other woman sat against her. “Besides, Emily and Haley are next door. If either of them caught sight of me, they’d only just take me for themselves...and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Penny, against all better judgement and against common decency itself, shook her head almost immediately. She was a timid thing, perhaps the most of all the girls Chloe had met in Stardew. Likely because her mother was such a washed out piece of work, but Penny was the classic take on a smart, sensitive girl pushed into a shitty situation...and suffering through it all the while. She was the charity case for cock in Stardew Valley - the girl that deserved a better life, but in lieu of it, she could at least have some fun.

That’s what brought Chloe there that night. Charitable giving.

“Vincent’s a pretty deep sleeper, so as long as we’re quiet we’ll be okay.” Penny whispered, and nibbled her bottom lip as she brought her hands up. Fingers started to work at the buttons of her lemon yellow shirt, working them down one by one as her breathing grew heavy. There was no messing around and no wasting time tonight - the repressed redhead needed to have her fun before Jodi got home. “Sam’s spending the night at Sebastian’s, so we don’t have to worry about him.”

“Too bad. He could’ve helped you suck my cock.” Chloe was...Chloe. As blunt, crass, and cocky as ever, but that was simply her charm to the otherwise sheltered inhabitants of Stardew. As Penny worked at slipping free of her blouse Chloe’s motion was simple and swift, unbuckling her jeans with a quick pull and yanking down the zipper. She didn’t pull her cock out all the way but simply let it rest there, hard and thick underneath her boxers, waiting for the pristine Penny to fish it out for herself. It was always more satisfying when she made the Stardew sluts work for it. “But that’s okay...I seem to remember you being a bit of a cockhound yourself.”

“...y...you’re so rude sometimes…” Penny’s cheeks were blushing intensely, and as her shirt became undone it was clear that the rich red hue travelled even further down, moving against her modest chest. She soon slipped free of the shirt and her accompanying bra, all the time gently admonishingly Chloe while she prepared to lean forward in service to her. “You’re the rudest, most ill-mannered, meanest girl in the whole city, you know that?”

“Only two things in this fuckin’ town are interesting, Penny.” Chloe responded with her wry smile, and she licked her tongue across her lips far enough to show off her tongue stud. “Me, and the pussies I wrap around my dick. You look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t get wet every time I say something rude to you.”

Penny, nose scrunched up and practically pouting, gave an exasperated grunt before whispering.

“...do you want me on my knees, or laying flat on the couch?”

***

Neither, as it turned out. Penny was a bit surprised at the awkward position, but Chloe was strong enough to help her maintain it...even though she imagined that it’d make things all the harder to explain to Vincent if he happened to wake up and interrupt his babysitter. Chloe was still sitting casually on Jodi’s couch, legs spread with her jeans around her ankles and her enormous cock exposed. The teacher, on the other hand, was face down in Chloe’s lap - and her backside was up in the air.

“I’m...I’m going to get dizzy like this...don’t drop me!” Penny’s newly-naked body was lined with goosebumps and blushes as she was suspended awkward up, her chest pressing to Chloe’s belly with her lap just underneath the rocker’s face. A sitting, vertical sixty-nine was a real strain on her to manage, but she had never been able to say no to Chloe before...and the results were almost always great. When Chloe wrapped a powerful arm around her waist to keep her steady Penny offered a tiny gasp of pleasure, and soon turned her face downard to that throbbing, thick cock that was demanding her attention. Just as she remembered it, glistening with a dot of precum and showing itself off in pure glory. For a shy and timid girl like Penny, it was a treasure she never thought she’d get to enjoy, and was deeply grateful to Chloe for sharing it. Even if all the other girls in town got to use it, too. “H...Here goes…”

Chloe was remaining intentionally silent, delighting in the fact that Penny was kept squirming and shivering in the awkward position. For Penny it was a strange, orientational jostle that always left her feeling like she was going to topple over, but for Chloe it was just a relaxing couch with a mouth on her cock and a pussy at her lips. She gazed down to where Penny’s legs were spread and dangling up into the air, eyes lining upon the slit maned with a tiny bush of copper red hair. Stardew girls were still learning about the whole shaved pussy thing, and Chloe wasn’t going to be the one to encourage it. She waited until she felt kisses press to the side of her dick before finally speaking up, and even before she did she allowed her teeth to sink in against the soft, tender flesh of one of Penny’s thighs - pinching her until she gasped against the rocker’s rod.

“Never fucked a slutty babysitter before.” Chloe purred, and her tone was sincere despite the playfulness. None of her old band had any brats they’d cop ownership of, and kids generally weren’t compatible with the road life of a punk rock group. There’d been plenty of times that she pretended her random slut for the night was a horny babysitter looking to make a few extra bucks, but...the real thing? It was more exciting than the roleplay. “That Jodi’s a gossip. Better be quick, if she catches us all of Stardew’s going to know what a tramp you can be, babe.”

With that, and with Jodi’s shameful blush crossing her cheeks, Chloe finally dipped her mouth forward to the other girl’s pussy. Her eyes closed as she started to feast, moving her tongue in long, wet, wild licks to ensure that she treated herself to a hefty helping of Penny’s flavor. As she worked her nose nestled to the spot between the edge of Penny’s pussy and her ass, burying it there to help facilitate those deep, moist, slurps that started to fill the room. While she worked her arm tightened around Penny’s waist while the other powerful arm wrapped up and over one of her thighs, giving her a bit more balance so the teacher could work.

In truth? It wasn’t the best blowjob in Stardew. Not even the top ten, really. Penny was a cute piece of ass and there was a real joy in making her blush, but she had never been bold enough to deepthroat or tackle Chloe’s cock with a messy, sloppy zeal. The upside down position and the latent fear that Jodi might return home or Vincent might wake up didn’t do it any favors, and so for Chloe’s half of the fun she was forced to make due with licks, kisses, and a few squeezes of her member while Penny braced herself to try sucking it.

The rocker didn’t mind, and she sure didn’t have any trouble staying rock hard for the redhead. If she based her enjoyment of the Stardew girls on what they knew how to do, she would’ve thrown herself down the mine elevator shaft by now. The real joy in making the Stardew girls her own personal harem...the real bliss in taking a woman like Penny, or Maru, or Emily, or Abigail...was knowing that they’d never have a lover like Chloe fucking Slurp ever again.

And it was more than enough for her to eat Penny out with a broad smile that stretched from ear to ear, absolutely giving more than she was getting. While Penny wobbled within her grasp and only barely managed to take a few upside down inches into her mouth before sputtering and coughing, Chloe was giving the redhead a masterclass in service. Her tongue flashed out with perfect application of the metal stud in the center, worshipping the innocent teacher’s cunt from top to bottom, and dipping within to keep her guessing and squirming. As her arms tightened around Penny’s figure to hold her further in place Chloe ramped up her actions before too long, though before she did she made sure that her cock was in Penny’s mouth - all the better for necessarily muting her.

“Mmphhr…!” It was a good thing she had waited, since Penny practically howled once Chloe licked straight across her taint and sealed her mouth against the teacher’s ass. With a devilish grin the rocker rimmed the redhead like she had never even imagined before, likely pushing the boundaries of what Penny even knew possible. She didn’t seem like a girl that was entirely educated in the pleasures of the backdoor, and the way she almost squirmed right out of Chloe’s arms proved as evidence of that. She whimpered. She whined. She closed her thighs against the sides of Chloe’s head and squeezed her with surprising strength...and by the time Chloe’s mouth left her ass to return to that warm, redheaded cunt, she found it desperately sopping and soaked and eager for attention.

“...next time you’re over at my farm?” Chloe whispered, just as her nose slid back and forth over Penny’s pussy, forcing her to quiver all the more. “I’ll show you what else I can do with that tight little asshole of yours. And you can make alllllll the noise you want.”

A promise that next time, Penny’d be getting it in the ass. A promise that the redhead, with lines of spit dangling from the corners of her mouth and the blood firmly rushing to her head, wasn’t about to argue against. If getting a tongue back there had felt so wonderful, then surely she’d trust Chloe with anything she wanted to stick inside.

At least, that’s how she felt in the heat of the moment. It’d be another story one week later when she was shrieking and clutching the sheets as Chloe railed her tender hole with that massive cock of hers.

For now, Penny was caught in the bliss of having her pussy worshipped by the best in Stardew - and it was easily enough to drive her over the edge. Chloe’s cock was free of her lips in that moment, but she quickly compensated for the impending scream by simply burying her face forward against the other’s lap, forcing it between the woman’s sack and her thigh, moaning and murmuring and whining into the hot, sweat-laced flesh beyond. Her hair was a tangled mess and her entire slender body was riddled with shivering goosebumps, but as her toes curled and her rump bounced and all of her muscles seemed set to constantly spasm, Penny found her peak.

A tremendous one, at that. The strange position, the lewd promise of becoming an assfucked teacher next time they met, the taboo glee of knowing that she was violating Jodi’s trust by having Chloe over that night...for a good girl like Penny, it was a lot to handle, and she celebrated in in glorious fashion.

Chloe continued to work, exploiting the woman’s weaknesses with a smug smile and a tongue that simply wouldn’t stop lashing out. These Stardew sluts were as easy to read as a girl got, and she knew just when Penny was hitting her peak, just when she was reaching the apex, and just when she needed to pull things back. In the aftermath of her climax Penny’s folds were naturally left ultra-sensitive and raw, and more attention would’ve only made the redhead uncomfortable. Or worse - turn what was an unmitigated high into an awkward moment of strain. That sort of shift was simply unacceptable no matter how much Chloe loved eating innocent pussy, and so instead of continuing to dig forward with her tongue she simply pressed a few soft kisses across Penny’s folds before transitioning to her thighs. Smooches, nibbles, a few lewd licks...she continued to tend to her the entire time before she could feel the girl’s breath slowing against her thigh, and she knew that she had finally come down. Only then did Chloe speak, voice low and teasing, but quite happy in the snack she had enjoyed.

“Ready to come down now?” She asked, a brow lifted even if Penny couldn’t see it. The response she received was, quite naturally, sweet and attentative - because these girls were fucking wholesome no matter how much they loved her dick.

“You...you didn’t go yet, Chloe...I can’t leave you hanging…”

So whole. So cute. So worthy of getting rammed with rocker cock.

“Who said anything about leaving me hanging?” Chloe whispered, and lifted one of her feet as much as she was able. In doing so, she brought the jeans wrapped around her ankles up a bit - within reaching distance of Penny. Holding her leg up and keeping Penny firmly in her upside-down grasp, the punk offered a swift, sharp order, and she did it with glistening juice flavoring her lips. “Condoms are in the front pocket. Let’s get to the main event.”

Usually, weed was in the back pocket, but she left it at home since there’d be no way Jodi wouldn’t recognize the smell. She’d probably recognize the stench of sex, too, but...Chloe didn’t mind that quite so much. A cute, domestic little house like this could stand a bit of sleaze, even if it faded by the time morning came.

***

Penny likely had a bit of strain left in her body after her awkward sixty-nine with the coolest bitch in Stardew Valley, and so Chloe was happy to give the woman a break. A chance to lean back and relax, to rest her shoulders against Jodi’s couch and lift her legs up into the air. But since Chloe Slurp was all about intensity, it was no surprise that even the simple missionary position was a bit of an ordeal. The rocker didn’t even push her condom-wrapped cock inside of the young woman before Penny was already gasping and a little breathless, watching helplessly as Chloe loomed over her with a smug smile on her face and her hands holding onto Penny’s wrists.

“Y’know what this is called, Penny?” Chloe asked, with her cock resting at the entrance to Penny’s hole, hard and throbbing and eager to explore her depths. When Penny simply gazed up at her with a blush and a tiny shake of her head, Chloe took profound glee in educating her. “It’s called the mating press. Let’s hope that condom stays on, yeah? Else we might need a babysitter of our own one day.”

Dirty talk, pure and true. The sort of thing that Chloe would’ve been absolutely mortified to find out took place for real, but it was the perfect thing for spicing up the moment and making Penny bite her tongue to prevent from moaning. With a swift buck of her hips Chloe started to squeeze inside, and even through the thin material of the rubber she was joyfully able to experience Penny in all of her wholesome glory. She could feel the warmth. Hear the wetness. Flex and throb against the grip. The young redhead’s pussy was hers for the taking there on Jodi’s couch, and Chloe’s feet braced herself as best she was able as she settled into the depraved, brutal mating press. It brought Penny’s knees to the sides of her head, blocked sight of the rest of the room in lieu of the towering rocker that took such delight in dominating her, and kept her completely submissively underneath. The perfect position for a nervous, timid teacher to get fucked so hard she couldn’t think straight.

And that was exactly what Chloe set out to do. With a few steady slams she lunged her cock against Penny’s hips, and for the early strikes she was secretly a little nervous that the clapping of their flesh would wake Vincent up in his room down the hall. It was for that reason that the rocker settled her sudden motions and let her lap rest atop Penny, still going deep but doing it with slow, forceful motions that made the couch creak but at a lower noise level. To help keep her balance she released her grip around Penny’s wrists and clutched the armrest of the couch, smirking as she brought her face down towards the redhead’s, letting her lips tease back and forth above her own.

She was about to tease her more - since she absolutely loved teasing her while the redhead milked her cock in horny yearning - but Penny was quicker with a question. A question that disarmed Chloe, a rare event indeed.

“Is...is it okay if I pull your hair?” The question was quiet, timid, and Penny merely let her fingers thread through the locks of Chloe’s shaggy, dark mop of untamed hair. Soft to the touch, but with thick strands that would’ve made a few fine handfuls. The tiny nibble on her bottom lip and the way she kept flirting with brushing Chloe’s hair was enough to let the rocker know how wonderfully naive her girl of the evening was, and how of all the women in Stardew she wrapped around her dick, Penny was likely the sweetest of them all. Wholesome. Domestic. She’d make someone a good wife one day...even if she’d spend every night of her marriage yearning for when she was with someone that could give her a decent fuck.

“You can do anything you want to me, babe.” Chloe whispered, in as romantic a tone that the woman possessed. With one grind forward she ensured that her dick was pressed as deep as possible within Penny, and she even bobbed her head down to offer her hair up as a sacrifice. “There’s nothing you can throw at me that I can’t handle...and I want everything you’ve got.”

It was a naive, almost silly question that Penny asked...but it was one that gave Chloe no small amount of hope. If Penny could be naughty enough to ask to pull her hair...she could be naughty enough to be trained for more. Maybe this little schoolteacher sweetheart had a filthier mind than Chloe first thought?

She’d find out next week, when she’d see if Penny was as open to having a woman dump a load of cum in her ass.

With Chloe’s permission, Penny let her fingers sink deeper into the rocker’s hair and slowly started to twist them around the locks. It was gentle at first, even a bit unsure, but with a steady thrust from the smug star Penny soon found the motivation to tighten her grasp and pull like she meant it. The first action she took was to yank Chloe’s face down closer to her own and force a kiss upon her lips, something that sent Penny into even more shockwaves of pleasure as it built upon the intensity and intimacy of the moment and treated her to a sample of her own flavor still clinging to the other woman’s pierced tongue.

“Mmmrrr…” The teacher mewled into the kiss as Chloe continued to thrust, slow but deep each time, and with her full weight folding Penny practically in half. Each pull back took her to nearly the point of popping free of the young woman’s pussy, keeping her cocktip crowning around the very entrance, and then slowly lunging back inside until she could go absolutely no further. It lacked the ferocity of sensation of simply grabbing one of her sluts and pounding her as hard as she could, but the way it allowed her to focus on the gripping, squeezing, and trembling of the other woman was a hard act to beat. From the sounds of Penny’s murmuring and the grasp she had on Chloe’s hair, it seemed like the opinion was shared.

Eventually, those deep, heavy thrusts of her cock were enough to push both of them over the edge, and it was unsurprisingly Penny that came first. Simply overwhelmed by the situation just as she was before, Penny’s face buried against Chloe’s throat as she suddenly started to spasm and twitch. Pinned within the mating position, there was little more that she could do than cling to the rocker as she was fucked from above, as those shoves and pumps pushed her to a point of glorious release. She moaned against Chloe’s throat and did her best to muffle it, though it was still a good thing that Vincent was a very, very deep sleeper.

Chloe’s climax was a little less dramatic, but no less satisfying. As she felt her innocent lover twitch underneath her it was enough for Chloe to finally find her peak, lunging all the way inside as her member twitch and began to unleash. The condom wrapped so tight around her length started to steadily fill, and though Penny was safe from the surging nectar of the rocker’s spunk she could certainly feel the inflation, especially in her state of enhanced sensitivity. The whimpering of the redhead only continued as Chloe filled her rubber within her, and when the punk’s hand lowered to brace her fingers to the sides of her shaft, she was particularly careful about pulling out. Slowly, her hips moved as she allowed Penny’s legs to lower, and then with a tiny, wet pop her cock flopped out still tethered to the cum-filled protection.

“Hell of a load.” Chloe was crass enough to observe, smirking as she gazed down. Her length was practically invisible through the milky coloring filling the thing, and when she waggled her hips from side to side the flooded tip lagged gently behind. “Look what you do to me, girl.”

Chloe watched Penny’s reaction, deeply curious at just how the redhead would react. The steady slutification of Stardew Valley’s sweetest redhead had been a bit of a trial for the tattooed and pierced woman - always eager to see just how far she could push things, just how much would be too much for Penny. The naked, shivering, and still-spasming redhead finally lowered a hand down to the edges of Chloe’s cock, pinching her at the base and rubbing the shaft through the thin material of her condom. That innocence continued to shine in Penny’s eyes as she scooped her palm underneath the cum-filled tip, squeezing it gently, clearly experimenting with the texture and the warmth she could feel from within. In her glowing aftermath, she was willing to take a breather to explore...although Chloe always had a tendency to push things a bit far.

“Now open up.” The rocker whispered, and hooked a finger against the condom to begin pulling it free. “Someone’s gotta drink this, and you look like a slut that needs a snack.”

“Wait, what?”

***

As it turned out, there was a limit to how far even Chloe Slurp could push one of the wholesome girls of Stardew Valley. Over the course of the next few minutes, Chloe was left delicately holding a cum-filled balloon between two fingers while Penny pushed her off her, slipped into her own clothes, and then basically forced Chloe back in hers. It was a flurry of hissing, post-orgasmic outrage that wasn’t entirely uncommon to some of the Stardew Girls - their sweeter tendencies sometimes pushed them into aftershocks of repulsion over what they had just done. Penny was no different, reacting much in the same way she did the time Chloe offered her a beer in the middle of the day. The glaring. The pouting. The slapping.

“And, and, and...it’ll be a cold day in heck before I let you get close to me again, Chloe Slurp!” Penny kept her voice low as she hissed from Jodi’s front door, pointing a finger squarely at the nose of the still-bewildered other woman. She had cast Chloe outside, and now was browbeating her from the front step with an upset pout and intense finger-wagging. “You...you only care about one thing!”

“Bitch, who said I didn’t?”

Slap. Slam. Chloe was left standing there with her lips pursed, one hand rubbing her chin and one hand still holding the filled condom by two fingers pinching the sleeve. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, fidgeted a bit within her hastily adorned clothes, and then gazed to the warm bundle still dangling from her fingers.

“Well...shit. Guess she ain’t ready for that, yet.” It might have seemed like a dramatic overreaction from Penny, but considering how far she pushed these girls on a daily basis, it wasn’t entirely uncalled for. Chloe Slurp tended to live at the very edge of being driven out of town, both by the people that merely tolerated her and even by the girls that worshipped her cock. Shame and lust could be powerful forces when they clashed. After twitching her nose from side to side and taking a deep breath of the fresh air outside, Chloe shrugged. Didn’t matter. Had sex. Only issue now was what to do with the condom still grasped between her fingers. “Who would love a gift like this?”

Thankfully, the answer was right next door.

 

“That’s it...mmm...someone’s a hungry bitch tonight.” Chloe beamed no more than two minutes later, watching as cum oozed from the tip of the rubber down onto Haley’s stretched, waggling tongue. She could always count on one of the two sisters to be the whore she needed at any given moment, and Haley was proving that fact. Kneeling at the foot of her bed in her cute cat print pajamas, the blonde was nonetheless all too eager to let Chloe inside when the knock on her window came.

“Ahhhhh…!” Haley giggled a little as her tongue was coated in cum, and when the condom was finally squeezed empty she pulled the load into her mouth, closed her lips, and gave a greedy gulp. After smacking her lips together the pretty young woman’s hands moved up to the edges of Chloe’s waist, hooking her fingers to the jeans and beaming. “Oh my god, this is my favorite thing!”

Chloe Slurp beamed, and ruffled Haley’s hair with an outstretched hand. With few exceptions, her cum was a universal love to the sluts of Stardew Valley.

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started Stardew last week and became instantly addicted to it. And this is my headcanon - my farm girl systematically wrapping every hot lady around her dick one by one.
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
